duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: A Brand New Deck
A Brand New Deck is the 21st episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 21a.JPG DM-Charge 21b.JPG DM-Charge 21c.JPG DM-Charge 21d.JPG DM-Charge 21e.JPG DM-Charge 21f.JPG DM-Charge 21g.JPG DM-Charge 21h.JPG DM-Charge 21i.JPG Duel Masters Battle Arena final match is here Shobu VS Yumama. Shobu getting the new card from Extreme Bucketman is thinking why did he got this card his friends told Shobu probably he wanted Shobu to use this card against Yumama in final. On the other hand, Yumama by-pass the security and makes her way into the main office and uses her mysterious power on Stu that he would allow the new deck to be allowed for the final match so that it would be even more fun for the audience. Shobu enjoys his meal before the duel and starts to practice even more at the same time Shobu gets a call from the main office which Aizen attends it he got told that the deck can be changed or edited for the finals, Aizen was shocked and replied if it is truly was OK and he was told it would be even more fun for the audiences so it is alright. Aizen told everyone even though last years rules were the same that the deck will not be allowed to change or be edited unless told so. Now Shobu builds a brand new deck with the new card he received from Bucketman in it. Now Shobu is going to use Earth Dragons and Fire Birds in his deck in order to summon Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity a Vortex Evolution creature. Shobu calls his new deck Soul Phoenix Deck. On the other hand, Dr. Root talks to Bucketman and asks him on what is going on. Bucketman explains Dr. Root about these Awakening Cards which are too strong even for a normal Kaijudo duelist because they can bring different phenomenon upon our planet and if they are all brought together they could be used for something even far worse unimaginable catastrophe. That is why Yumama have defeated all those duelist to cut them off from her way and get this card from me. But now it is in Shobu's hands. Hakuoh and Mimi went to the main office to visit Stu to see how come the new rule came in so suddenly he replied it was Yumama's request she some how made him agree that it will be more fun for the crowd to see and so he implied the new rules but now it is unchangeable at this point. Hakuoh and Mimi both said it is a good idea but it is still against the proper tournament rules. Now just before the duel begins Benny Haha and Boy George suddenly come out of underground and tell everyone of Yumama's evil doing. Stu listens to them and declare the duel to be officially cancelled. But Yumama throws Stu, Benny Haha and Boy George outside and makes all the exit disappear and forcefully starts the duel. Category:Duel Masters Charge